green_stripes_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Scar
Scar (傷跡, Kizuato) is a the first Titanoboa that live with James Ives and his friends when they were stuck on the island in Dimensional Rift. Scar help Spitter and Stiggy with the fight against Spike and Killer Red until he was killed in the process. We don't know if they're are more Titanoboas on the island for now. Name Scar gets his name from his scars. He's got different scars on his body and one on his left eye but that didn't blinded him or half blind him because it didn't hit the eye but only outside of it. Design Appearance Scar looks like a Titanoboa. He's a huge snake or boa but with scars on his body from his past battles with the battle of the survive. He's got 2 fangs that he used to bit onto his prey to eat them or kill them. His blood is human like. We don't know is Scar is the only one of his kind or not. Portrayal Scar was portrayed by CGI. Roar Scar has a series of hissing sounds due to his appearance. He also snarls a lot when threaten or if he sees a threat. Origins Scar is the oldest Titanoboa that existed. He was and created during the Jurassic Park era and so, he live for so long until he was caught again for Jurassic World. After escaping his enclosure during the event that shut down Jurassic World, he met a young boy named James and he didn't kill him and would visit him for food because he's tried of what he's hunting. History Dimensional Rift Scar was first seen when he slither up to James for more food to eat as he feeds him. He later was seen playing with Spitter and Stiggy because they're friends. Then when Spike and Killer Red attack the first time, Scar almost attack when Spike and Killer Red were distracted by another group of humans stuck on the island. Then the next battle with them, they couldn't beat them the first try and Scar tried to escape but he couldn't, thus he was killed when his head was ripped off by Spike. Abilities Fangs Scar has a row of fangs in his mouth that he can bit with onto his prey. Forked Tongue Like most snakes, Scar could detected and tracked prey using his forked tongue. He would flick his tongue out to pick up scent traces, then flick it back in to transfer the scent to a sensory organ in the roof of his mouth. Senses Scar can pick up and senses things from a far once he's picked up their scent. Speed and Agility Scar is shown to be the fastest Titanoboa that ever to live, thanks to his amazing speed. Strength and Combat Scar is shown to fight on his own pretty good and was able to live for so long for the time being. Gasping Jaws Like all snakes, Scar would have swallowed his prey whole. Scar's lower jaw is flexible and stretchy skin were designed to allow Scar to swallow food several times larger than his own diameter. After feeding, Scar would not have needed to eat for several days. Weaknesses Numbers Scar can only fight on a one on one fight but numbers he can't handle and thus, is what got him killed. Poorly Healing Factors Scar is shown that he doesn't heal fast, hence the name and his appearance. Durability Scar doesn't have body armor and thus, would have to move on from time to time if he didn't want to get shot. Category:Creatures/Monsters/Titans